Poesía para sanar el alma
by Kumy9O
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Sirius, Harry debe regresar a Privet Drive, donde su tío planea recordarle quién está a cargo y qué es lo que sucede cuando no lo obedece. Aislado, herido y deprimido, comienza a recibir poemas que lo ayudarán a aceptar todas las emociones que lo inundan y amenazan con consumirlo. ¿Quién se encontrará detrás de estas misteriosas cartas?
1. Capítulo 1 (Benedetti)

Era uno de los veranos más horribles que había tenido que enfrentar Harry en toda su vida. No solo su familia estaba siendo mucho más cruel que nunca (y su tío mucho más sadístico con sus castigos) sino que, hacia apenas quince días había perdido a Sirius, lo más parecido a una figura paterna que había conocido. Por si eso fuera poco, se sentía completamente aislado del resto del mundo mágico. Las cartas de Ron y Hermione eran todas iguales y no contenían información personal, solo algunos comentarios corteses. La Orden, por su parte, nunca respondía ninguna de las cartas que enviaba cada tres días para informarles que estaba bien, aunque no fuera cierto.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo su mente estaba tan concentrada en el dolor físico que sentía que casi que había olvidado el aislamiento y la soledad. Esa misma tarde había recibido uno de los castigos más brutales por parte de su tío. El motivo: hacía tres días que no comía y la falta de energía le había impedido terminar de realizar todas las tareas que sus tíos le habían encargado. Solo por ese motivo, ni bien regresó del trabajo, su tío lo arrastró de los pelos a su habitación, lo hizo quitarse la remera, pararse frente a la pared con las manos apoyadas en ella y comenzó a pegarle con el cinturón contra su espalda desnuda.

Después de contar los primeros quince golpes, el pelinegro dejó de prestar atención a lo que su tío hacía y decía. Tal vez tenía razón y se lo merecía por haber llevado a la muerte de Sirius. No solo su padrino había muerto por su culpa, sino que también había provocado la muerte de Cedric y la de Quirrell. Eran tres muertes de las cuales se sentía responsable. Tan sumido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando Vernon, frustrado por no poder arrancar ningún grito ni súplica del pelinegro, se marchó de su habitación, recordándole que no comería por los siguientes dos días.

Y tal y como lo prometió, la mañana siguiente, su tía ni siquiera abrió la puerta para ordenarle que hiciera el desayuno… simplemente lo ignoró. Tenía un dejo de esperanzas de que Petunia lo dejara salir una vez que Vernon se fuera a trabajar o que, al menos, le diera algo de comer, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no sucedería. Sin nada mejor que hacer, luego de tomar un pequeño sorbo de agua, se recostó en la cama y volvió a dormirse hasta que un constante golpeteo en la ventana lo despertó.

Después de desperezarse y de darse cuenta que una lechuza estaba esperando para entregarle una carta, se levantó y la dejó entrar. No era una lechuza que conociera, pero sabía que las barreras en Privet Drive no permitirían que entrara ninguna carta que tuviera maleficios, así que la desató y la leyó lentamente.

 _No te rindas, aún estás a tiempo_

 _de alcanzar y comenzar de nuevo._

 _Aceptar tus sombras,_

 _enterrar tus miedos._

 _Liberar el lastre,_

 _retomar el vuelo._

 _No te rindas que la vida es eso:_

 _continuar el viaje,_

 _perseguir tus sueños,_

 _destrabar el tiempo,_

 _correr los escombros,_

 _y destapar el cielo._

 _No te rindas, por favor no cedas,_

 _aunque el frío queme,_

 _aunque el miedo muerda,_

 _aunque el sol se esconda,_

 _y se calle el viento._

 _Aún hay fuego en tu alma,_

 _aún hay vida en tus sueños._

 _Porque la vida es tuya y tuyo también el deseo,_

 _porque lo has querido y porque te quiero._

 _Porque existe el vino y el amor, es cierto._

 _Porque no hay heridas que no cure el tiempo._

 _Abrir las puertas,_

 _quitar los cerrojos,_

 _abandonar las murallas que te protegieron,_

 _vivir la vida y aceptar el reto._

 _Recuperar la risa,_

 _ensayar un canto,_

 _bajar la guardia y extender las manos._

 _Desplegar las alas_

 _e intentar de nuevo:_

 _celebrar la vida y retomar los cielos._

 _No te rindas, por favor no cedas,_

 _aunque el frío queme,_

 _aunque el miedo muerda,_

 _aunque el sol se ponga y se calle el viento._

 _Aún hay fuego en tu alma,_

 _aún hay vida en tus sueños._

 _Porque cada día es un comienzo nuevo,_

 _porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento._

 _porque no estás solo, porque yo te quiero._

Cuando terminó de leer el poema, Harry sintió lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que lloraba desde la muerte de Cedric. Dio vuelta el pergamino, buscando alguna indicación sobre quién le enviaba la extraña carta, pero no había ninguna. Tampoco reconocía la letra elegante y delicada. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una respuesta.

 _A quien corresponda:_

 _No sé si el poema que recibí estaba dirigido a mí o si fue un error. Tal vez esté buscando a esto más significado del que tiene, pero me sentí realmente identificado. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué me lo envió?_

 _Espero recibir una respuesta._

Luego de darle algo de comida de Hedwig a la lechuza que había traído el poema, le entregó la respuesta y le pidió que se la entregue a quien la haya mandado. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que entregara su respuesta.

Después de mirarla alejarse hasta llegar al horizonte, se sentó en la cama y releyó el poema una y otra vez. Esto era justamente lo que necesitaba ahora. Alguien que le dijera que no se rindiera, que soportara el infierno personal que resultaba vivir en Privet Drive, que continuara adelante a pesar de que Sirius hubiera muerto, que no dejara que el peso de la profecía lo hundiera. Una vez más volvió a preguntarse quién lo conocía tanto como para saber que esto era lo que necesitaba. Ron y Hermione estaban descartados. No se imaginaba a ninguno de sus dos amigos (a Ron mucho menos) leyendo poesía. Los miembros de la Orden, hasta ahora, nunca se habían preocupado por su bienestar psicológico, así que estaba seguro de que tampoco se trataba de ninguno de ellos. Luna simplemente le habría escrito algo mucho más abstracto. Neville, si bien era el más sensible de sus compañeros, no creía que tuviera la confianza como para enviarle un poema. ¿Ginny? Tampoco. Además de que la lechuza era desconocida, nunca se había atrevido a escribirle una carta y estaba seguro de que ella la habría firmado. Sin más ideas, decidió confiar en que recibiría una respuesta con alguna pista que lo ayudase a desentrañar el misterio.

Antes de acostarse a dormir nuevamente, el pelinegro escribió otra carta, esta vez dirigida a Ron, en la cual le pedía si podía escabullir algo de agua y comida y enviársela. Si bien odiaba tener que pedirle comida a su mejor amigo, particularmente teniendo en cuenta que su familia tenía problemas de dinero, sabía que era casi imposible que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo más sin comer.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Primero que nada, bienvenidos a otra de mis historias. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que les entusiasme esta nueva idea tanto como a mí. Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones para que luego no se lleven sorpresas (y no me odien más de lo necesario).

1) Trabajo, estudio y entreno todos los días. Esto quiere decir que actualizo mis historias cuando puedo. A veces puedo hacerlo con frecuencia y otras no tanto, pero intentaré no abandonarla por mucho tiempo.

2) El autor de cada poema se encuentra en el título (lo aclaro porque yo no suelo prestar atención a los títulos). Espero que nadie sea tan despistado como yo.

3) La idea se me acaba de ocurrir, así que no tengo la menor idea sobre qué sucederá en el futuro… ni siquiera estoy segura sobre quién se encuentra detrás de las cartas (aunque tengo una idea que me encanta y me entusiasma mucho). En otras palabras, puede que la historia sea SLASH, como puede que no. Tal vez se extienda solo durante el verano, tal vez se extienda por varios años. ¿Quién sabe? Disfrutemos del momento y dejemos que la musa sea quien decida, ¿no?

Recuerden que los comentarios nos motivan a los escritores :P


	2. Capítulo 2 (Pizarnik)

La noche siguiente, luego de que sus tíos se fueran a dormir, Hedwig regresó a Privet Drive y Harry recibió un paquete de parte de Ron. Tal y como suponía, contenía algunas botellas de agua y un poco de comida que su amigo había podido escabullir a su cuarto sin que sus padres lo notaran. Lamentablemente, al no poder hacer magia durante las vacaciones, no había podido aplicar ningún hechizo conservador, pero le aseguró a Harry que la comida todavía estaría en buen estado cuando llegara. Además, en la carta que incluyó, le recordó que sus papás no tendrían ningún problema en enviarle más comida si lo necesitaba.

Harry lo consideró por varios segundos, pero rápidamente se paró, tomó un pergamino y le respondió que no era necesario, que con la comida que le acababa de enviar se las arreglaría, que solamente estaba cansado de la comida dietética que comían por culpa de Dudley, que no era nada de lo cual preocuparse. Estaba seguro de que Ron sería capaz de ver a través de sus mentiras y comprendería que iba mucho más allá de una dieta, ¿si no por qué le pediría agua también? Pero sabía que su amigo nunca le hablaría del tema, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sin perder tiempo, el pelinegro comió uno de los sándwiches y, tras beber un poco de agua, se sentó en el suelo. Tenía hambre. Seguía teniendo hambre. Quería seguir comiendo, pero sabía que, después de tantos días sin hacerlo, probablemente terminaría vomitando todo. Si sus tíos se enteraban que tenía comida, seguramente lo dejarían encerrado los dos meses que restaban de verano, sin dignarse siquiera a dejarlo ir al baño. Además, no quería ni imaginar la paliza que le daría Vernon si sospechaba que les había robado la comida a ellos o que le había contado a alguien que no lo alimentaban. No. Mejor quedarse con hambre y evitar correr el riesgo de que lo atraparan.

Se quedó sentado por un rato largo, observando el cielo estrellado, hasta que se volvió inevitable irse a dormir. Como cada noche desde la muerte de Sirius, las pesadillas no lo dejaron descansar por más de tres horas, después de las cuales se despertó sobresaltado tras verlo atravesar el velo… de nuevo. Afortunadamente, ya no se despertaba gritando como la primera semana de vacaciones. Las palizas de su tío se habían asegurado de erradicar este comportamiento. Sin embargo, no había forma de que pudiera comenzar a sentirse bien consigo mismo si todas las noches recordaba que él era el causante de la muerte de la única persona que se había preocupado por él. No podría comenzar a superar su muerte si cada noche la revivía en su mente, en sus sueños, sin control.

El día siguiente, por suerte, su tía recordó que ya no estaba castigado y lo dejó salir de su habitación a primera hora de la mañana. Luego de ir al baño, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, preparó el desayuno para los Dursleys y comenzó a realizar cada una de las tareas que le correspondían. Primero se dedicó al jardín, así no solo evitaría cruzarse con su tío antes de que se fuera a trabajar, sino que también podría terminar antes de que el sol terminara de salir. Era mejor evitar una insolación. Con la energía que tenía gracias a la comida que le había enviado Ron, estaba seguro de que podría hacer todas las tareas de la lista y evitar otro castigo; aunque nadie afirmaba que no fuera a castigarlo por algún otro motivo.

Cuando terminó de hacer todos los quehaceres (afortunadamente antes de que llegara Vernon), se dirigió al baño para ducharse rápidamente. Mientras se limitara a tardar menos de cinco minutos, sabía que su tía no le diría nada.

Ese día, sus tíos tampoco le dieron de comer. Era preocupante. O sospechaban que, de alguna forma (probablemente por medio de su anormalidad), Harry estaba consiguiendo comida o estaban dispuesto a matarlo de hambre, literalmente. Mientras estaba en su habitación, comiendo una porción de tarta de la Señora Weasley, Harry se prometió que no volvería a escribirle a Ron hasta la semana siguiente. Se las arreglaría con lo que tenía o pasaría algunos días más sin comer. Hasta ahora había podido sobrevivir los veranos con los Dursley, aunque nunca se habían mostrado tan crueles.

Afortunadamente para el pelinegro, los siguientes dos días parecieron pasar con normalidad… o tanta normalidad como podía esperarse en la vida de Harry Potter en Privet Drive. Sin embargo, la noche del 05 de julio, cuando regresó a su habitación después de realizar todas las tareas que le habían asignado, se sorprendió al encontrar en la ventana a una lechuza desconocida. Inmediatamente, recordó el poema que había recibido dos días antes y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente con anticipación.

 _Si te atreves a sorprender  
la verdad de esta vieja pared;  
y sus fisuras, desgarraduras,  
formando rostros, esfinges,  
manos, clepsidras,  
seguramente vendrá  
una presencia para tu sed,  
probablemente partirá  
esta ausencia que te bebe._

 _No es un error, Harry._

Lejos de encontrarse más cerca de resolver el misterio sobre quién le estaba enviando estos poemas, Harry se encontraba más perdido. Alguien que lo conocía muy bien le estaba escribiendo. Alguien que, por algún motivo, quería permanecer anónimo. Alguien que estaba intentando ayudarlo. Alguien que lo comprendía.

Entendía exactamente lo que quería decir ese poema, o al menos eso creía. La única forma de dejar de temer a sus demonios, de superar sus miedos, de dejar atrás todos los fantasmas que no se cansaban de perseguirlo es mirarlos a los ojos, comprender las formas que toman y qué es lo que ocultan detrás de ellos. Aunque, claramente, era mucho más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

En ese momento, Harry sintió que el sombrero seleccionador se había equivocado al enviarlo a Gryffindor. No tenía el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarse a sus propios demonios. Era mucho más sencillo comprender el papel que jugaban los demás en su vida que descubrir el propio. Era preferible atribuir la culpa a factores externos que reconocer su propia influencia en lo que ocurría. _Pero no todo es tu culpa_ le recordó una pequeña voz en su cabeza. _Contribuir enormemente en una causa no te hace el único responsable_ , volvió a decirle.

Consideró seriamente escribir otra respuesta y enviarla nuevamente con la lechuza, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía demasiado sentido. Era obvio que quien fuera que le estaba escribiendo no quería revelar su identidad y, aunque la curiosidad que sentía era cada vez mayor, decidió respetarlo. En algún momento le revelaría quién era, ¿no? Por ahora le basta con saber que las cartas estaban dirigidas a él, que había alguien que se preocupaba por su bienestar, que una persona estaba dispuesta a desafiar a Dumbledore y escribirle aunque el director hubiera ordenado que limitaran la correspondencia con Harry. _Tal vez ni siquiera conoce personalmente a Dumbledore_ , opinó nuevamente la voz en su mente.

Nuevamente, por segunda vez en la semana, el pelinegro se fue a dormir pensando en la identidad que se escondía detrás de los poemas. Lo que Harry no sabía era que, el día siguiente, la calma que había reinado por cuatro días consecutivos en Privet Drive se vería interrumpida e, indirectamente, se debería a las misteriosas cartas que estaba recibiendo.


End file.
